Vittorio Falcone
Vittorio "Vito" Carmine Falcone (Born December 6th, 2016 -April 3rd 2059) was an Italian-American businessman and the former head of the Falcone Crime Family, having been the leader for over twenty years. Born as the son of Mario Falcone and raised away from the criminal lifestyle that had plagued his life. his father's assassination at the hands of The Maroni Crime Family had forced him into the life. Becoming the Don, Vito assumed a ruthless business regime and expanded the Falcone assets, building up several nightclubs and a seaside port business that would become a target of The Batman in later years. Vito Falcone met his end the same way his father had died, violently. When his affiliation with Mister Freeze had been revealed, The Birds of Prey stormed his compounded with the goal of turning him into the GCPD for criminal charges. However, before he could do he was assassinated by Charles Wilson, the mercenary known throughout the world as Deathstroke. The History of The Roman 'Early Years ' Vito Falcone was born in Gotham City as the first born and only child of Mario Falcone, who at the time of his son's birth had been the head of the Falcone Crime Family, inheriting the position from his sister, Sofia Falcone, who took control of the empire following Carmine Falcone's death at the hands of Two Face, formerly known as Harvey Dent. By the time Vito was born, Mario had taken the reigns and control of the Falcone Crime Family and while it wasn't as powerful as it was during the times of The Roman, it still maintained a visage of power in Gotham City and proved to be a throne in the side of Batman. Growing up as the only child of a crime lord, it was naturally assumed that Vito would be the heir to his father and would eventually, upon his death, take control of the Falcone Crime Family. Seeing as he had his future planned out for him and without his own consultation, Vito naturally did not want to follow in the footsteps of his father and instead wanted to pursue a more legitimate form of enterprise. 'Heir To The White Rose ' Mario sent him off to college, hoping that Vito would get a good education that would help him in the future. However, when he was in college he had received some awful news, news that would immediately change his life. Mario Falcone had been killed in the streets of Gotham City by a hitman sent from a rival crime family who wanted revenge for what Mario had done during a business deal. 'Don Falcone ' So, Vito came back to Gotham City at the age of twenty one and assumed the overall control of the Falcone Crime Family. His reign as Don, which is close to twenty two years now, has been long and sometimes difficult, though he has a solid power base. He has allies in the Mayor's Office and that allows him to evade persecution and during Jack Clarke's reign as Mayor, he has been one of the most steadfast supporters of the man. Category:Gothamite Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Batman Rogue Category:Deceased